


I hate you

by Posiealltheway



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: 7 week hiatus, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashback of the breakup, Fluff, Hard Cold Penelope, Josie Saltzman is so sad, Josie coping with the break up, Multi, Slowest slow burn, Strong Angst, What lead to the break up, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posiealltheway/pseuds/Posiealltheway
Summary: How can Josie Saltzman forget about Penelope Park when she constantly pops up wherever she is?How can Penelope Park keeps her distance from Josie Saltzman when all she ever want to do is to hold her close and protect her (at all cost)?Penelope was “assigned” to coach the Salvatore’s football team in the absence of the current coach. She can finally torment the twins and shamelessly spend time with Josie.





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GO LESBIAN!!!

Nothing, absolutely nothing that happens to Josie Saltzman in Salvatore School that Penelope Park doesn’t know about. Even after the break up, Penelope keeps tabs on Josie. Tabs are slightly understatement as Penelope keeps a close eye out for Josie which is why she appears wherever Josie is, even when Josie doesn’t notices her. 

 

“Hope, you’re literally one of the strongest creatures in the school, we could use someone like you on our footy team” MG begged as Lizzie and Josie rolled their eyes hard but it did silently agreed. “I don’t know, we can’t even get along for more than 5 minutes. How would we work as a team?”. Aiming it directly at the Saltzman twin. Lizzie was too stubborn to admit it so Josie had to. “Look, we have known each other for all our lives, I’m sure we can work something out”. Josie immediately closed her eye in anger, embracing herself for the presence of a literal Satan, when she heard a chuckle from the back as she could recognise the familiar noise anywhere. “Everything will work out just fine, especially when I’m going to be your coach” 

 

Penelope approached the team with a note board in hand, wearing the coach uniform a little too well. “Halloween is a month away Demon” Lizzie snapped while Josie turned to look at the girl standing directly behind her. A little too close for normal acquaintances but she could not help but to quickly eyed her ex up and down. When she returned to lock eyes with Penelope, she was met with a smirky wink. “If you are here then who is guarding the underworld?” Josie glared at the shorter girl but that only gave her a wider smirk. Lizzie quickly broke the tension by pulling Josie back to put herself in front of her twin and holding up the cross with two fingers up, protecting them from evil. 

 

Penelope spoke to the entire team, letting them know that this was their new reality. “Headmaster’s orders, since I know enough about the rules, I will be filling in for your usual coach and yes he is on one of his secret missions, no I cannot reveal what it is and no I will not be giving anyone special treatment just cause we’re friends, MG”. Josie could not believe that her dad would do that, only if he knew. Accepted defeat, she puffed out loudly and bit the inside of her cheek while Lizzie stormed off to see Alaric. “THIS IS NOT HAPPENING WHY WOULD YOU PUT SATAN, HERSELF, IN CHARGE?!” Lizzie paced around the office while her dad tried his bestest to not set her off even more. “I’m sorry baby but what is wrong with Penelope Park? She is one of our best student and she volunteered so I could not say no. Plus, i heard you guys are inviting Hope into the team so I had to put my best witch out there to put possible fire out”. 

 

~ 

 

The whistle of the new coach sounded through the field which got the boys excited, Hope shrugged and followed while the twins kept their arms folded. “Okay team, and Josie”, she winked then looking back at the rest of the team which got a small reaction out of her ex. “Since we are now determined to win fair and square, we need to actually practice playing football like a human and now you have to warm up like one”. The team knew the drill, they started to stretch then began the usual routine before Penelope sounded the whistle again. “Hm, what are you guys doing?” She questioned with an amused“This is the normal routine we were taught by the old coach”. Penelope sarcastically smiled “Do I look like the old coach to you?” She got closer to MG, scaring the vampire enough for him to take a couple of steps back. “From now on, warm up consist of 10 star jumps, 10 knee to chest and half a lap of the field”. 

 

Everyone but the boys groaned in agony. They were still processing that the fact that Penelope Park was somehow their coach. Someone they have to see every wednesday and thursday afternoon after class from then on. It was like the universe was toying with them, especially Josie, for yelling “I never want to see you again, being in the same room with you makes my blood boil” to Penelope and that only happened yesterday in the common dining hall. After the warm up, everyone was paired off to practice catching. MG and Kaleb, Lizzie and Hope and finally Josie with the coach herself. Penelope knew Lizzie could not stand Hope Mikaelson and she got to play ball with Josie, 2 birds with one stone. “Guess you’re stuck with me Josie” She smiled while handing her ex the ball, allowing her to initiate the throw which was a mistake because Josie took the opportunity to harshly throw the ball straight to the coach’s chest which definitely hurt her but refused to show weakness, she kept the smile and acted like she properly caught the ball with her hands and threw it back. 

 

“Yeah throw like that and we will lose before the game even begin” Lizzie snapped at Hope while Hope tried her best to catch the attacking oval shape ball without her supernatural reflexes. “I literally just joined the team, how do you expect me to know how to play”. Lizzie rolled her eyes and chose to ignore Hope so they practiced in silence but with intense eye rollings. The others can hear the bickering but they chose to mind their businesses before someone get set on fire. Penelope ended the session early today for some reason and headed straight back to her room and so did Hope, the lonely girl, while the rest of the team headed to the dining hall for dinner. “I. Hate. Penelope. Park. And. Hope. Mikaelson.” Lizzie releasing every word with a stab to the poor piece of meat on her plate. 

 

~

  
  


“You can stop staring at me now Evil One”. Josie spoke with a straight tone when she can see Penelope looking at her from the corner of her eye. Penelope got up from her desk to move closer to the other girl to have a better look at the scar on her arm. She stood close enough to analyse the wound while Josie still has her head down, focusing on the homework in front of her. “What the fuck is that?”. Penelope let out louder than she wanted, especially in a library. “Excuse me?”. Josie looked up to see the other girl intensely staring at the thin line open wound on her arm. “Oh, what? The big bag Penelope Park is scared of a little blood?”. 

 

“Saltzman, what happened to your arm?” She was about to ask who did it as well but restrained to not sound like she cared too much. “None of your business”. Josie coldly replied and turned back to her pile of work, ignoring the girl in front of her. Her presence still made Josie’s heart fluttered while ached at the same time. It has been 3 months yet she still has that effect on Josie. Penelope returned to her seat quietly to think of a spell to hurt whoever was behind this. 

 

“Ew Josie, cover that up before someone vamp out in the library!” MG expressed with disgust even though the cut looked absolutely delicious. “I can’t I need to let it breathe and it’s not MY fault that Kaleb went all out on football practice. Does he know that we practice outside of session for fun? Besides it’s just a little scratch”. Penelope ear dropped into the entire conversation with her music in her earphones on pause the moment MG approached Josie’s desk. She knew it was accidental but the protective side of her got angry, fast. She cleaned up her area and quickly left the library to head back to her room to only returned moments later with a big bandaid in her hand. 

 

Penelope coldly threw the bandaid onto Josie’s desk which surprised the girl, she looked up to find her ex once again standing in front of her. She looked at the bandaid then to Penelope, confused of what was happening. “What do you want now?”  Josie exhaled loudly, clearly annoyed with her ex’s constant disturbance. “Put it on”. Penelope replied with no emotion whatsoever but her worried eyes gave something away. She cared, but Josie was too tired to see it. “Leave me alone, I’m trying to finish my work so I can go to sleep”. Josie once again resumed, ignoring a crossed arm frustrated Penelope. The “Satan’s spawn” passively yet silently picked up the bandaid, peeled the cover and slip it onto Josie’s arm. Josie turned her face to look at Penelope, whose face is just a couple of centimeters away. 

 

Josie did not flinch, she did not retract from the touch, it was like second nature to lean into Penelope’s touch. Penelope stayed crouching over the desk but now locking eyes with Josie, curious by the fact that Josie has been quiet through the entire process of her patching her ex up. Josie was not under any spell but she was enchanted by the softness in the grey hazel eyes looking back at her. Josie fought hard to not look down but not hard enough. In a moment of weakness, her eyes wandered down to her ex’s full lips. She missed them. All she wanted to do in that moment was to move forward and close the gap but luckily Penelope let out a soft knowing smirk that Josie knew too well and it brought her back to reality where she was mad at Penelope. She quickly pushed back into her chair and stood up, loosely thanked Penelope and started to pack her things and hurried off. 

 

~

 

“Welcome back, you know you can always study in our room, we have a study desk and all”. Lizzie pointing at the little desk in the corner of the room as Josie entered the room with her arms full of books. She dropped the heavy content onto the floor at the foot of her bed and lazily slumped into it. Shoving her face into the soft pillow as she started to sniffle. Lizzie knew this drained expression all too well as she has seen it on her sister way too many times since the breakup. Josie has been exhausting herself out by overworking on school work and personal research to distract her mind from the heart ache. Lizzie quietly came to the other bed and laid next to her twin, cuddling her, silenting providing support as Josie cried into the pillow. 

 

“I can’t do this, I miss her so much Lizzie. I can’t forget her when she keeps popping up wherever I am. I am so tired”. Josie spoke through her tears and sniffles while Lizzie rubbed her back in attempt to comfort her. With Lizzie already fast asleep beside her, she cried until exhaustion finally knock her out cold.

 

~

 

The morning after was normal, like always, Josie put up a good front and a smile for others so they didn’t pity and worry about her but also to let Penelope know that she was doing okay without her.

 

Ugh. Of course her ex would be at the “non-official” football practice, she was their coach after all. She would roll her eyes and look away everytime she locked eyes with Penelope who purposely sat at the front bench to watch the team practice. The 4 hours of sleep got her precision out of whack which led to the pointy ball directly punching into the not so healed wound resulting in the Saltzman sitting on the grass and holding her bleeding arm, moaning in pain. Penelope shot up from her seat and rushed to her ex but was cut off when her other twin pushed her out of the way to get to her sister. “Get out of the way Monster, don’t you dare touch her”. Penelope quickly walked away when she stole a quick glance at the girl’s arm and realised it wasn’t too serious. The coldness on her back walking away made Josie frown even harder. “She really doesn’t care anymore huh”. Josie told herself. 

 


	2. The day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter but enjoy!

 

The headmaster, aka the twin’s father has been calling Penelope Park into his office more often since she became the coach, they wonder what they discuss about since sport is just a small part of the school. Josie, however, of course, noticed that her ex has been going to his office more often since that day. The day that her life was once again put into danger and her heart was crushed into million of pieces. The day that the love of her life turned into her worst enemy. 

 

‘The day’:

 

“Josette Saltzman, how dare you accuse me of not keeping my promise? You know I would never ever break a promise and never make one that I cannot keep” Penelope put a hand over her heart to exaggerate her dramatically being fake hurt. “Well, you said breakfast would be ready by 9am but it’s 9:30 so I thought-”. Penelope clicked her fingers and the door to the twin’s bedroom opened to reveal MG holding a wooden tray with a covered plate, cup of orange juice and a stem of rose. “Room service!” Josie mouthed an o with wide eyes, she could not believe MG would agreed to do this for Penelope, well for her. 

 

“You guys!” Josie covered her mouth with her hands as MG approached her bed. “Breakfast in bed is served” He laid the tray onto Josie’s lap and stood back with pride. “You know, she had to run around the school’s yard to find the best rose for you”. He said with the widest smile while Penelope glared at him. He knew it was time to go before she set him on fire so he gave Josie a quick hug and exited the room, he loved to see his best friends being happy. Josie looked at the tray then to Penelope, who was already watching her. “Beautiful rose for my beautiful girlfriend, what about it?”. Josie shook her head and began to open the cover to see fluffy Japanese pancakes that she has been yearning to try. 

 

“Thank you so much for this, I never doubted you”. Josie leaned in to give Penelope a thank you kiss, it was soft and light but left the both girls dizzy and wanting more. “Care to join me?” Penelope quickly climbed into bed, tucked her legs under the blanket, back against the headboard and her leg touching Josie’s. Penelope loves being in contact with Josie, even the smallest touch was enough, she could not help but to somehow touch Josie, either having her arm around her while standing in the hallway, playing with her hair when they were watching a movie or holding her hand in class when the teacher wasn’t looking. 

 

They ate and talked in peace, Penelope wished she could stay like that forever, happy and next to Josie. She walked Josie to her class after finishing the meal and hurried back to the twin’s room to clean up before she run into the other crazy twin and have to spend more than 0.2 seconds with her in the room. As she approached the door, she could hear whispers to what sounded like Hope Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman. “Give me a minute to brainstorm Hope. Okay, so we know the myth of Cartia, she… eats healthy teenagers to stay alive, specifically twins and fear gives her power” Penelope can hear Alaric pacing around the room. “I know this sounds wrong but why Josie? Like I’m curious of how she picks between the twin”. The mention of Josie put Penelope’s mindset in high alert so she bursted into the room to demand for answers. 

 

“Josie is in danger?!” Hope and Alaric looked at each other and looked at Penelope, they knew they were fucked, no one supposed to know about this situation. “Penelope Park? What are you doing in my daughter’s bedroom?” She looked over to Hope and back to Alaric, trying to think of something other than ‘I came to clean up after I brought your daughter breakfast in bed because I am in love with her’. “I-hm, came by earlier to say hi and forgot something” Hope chuckled while Alaric nodded, oblivious to everything. “Don’t change the subject, how is Josie in danger and what can I do to help?” Hope opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Alaric. “Miss Park, this is a serious matter, whatever you heard cannot be leaked out into the school as it would put everyone in danger, especially Josie and thank you but I do not want to put anyone else in danger so I will find a way to sort this out” 

 

“I don’t care if I lose an arm, I want to help to keep Josie safe” Hope knew whatever Alaric said would not be able to convince the stubborn hardass Penelope Park, especially, when it came to the safety of Josie Saltzman. “Ric, I think we could use some help, we don’t know for sure what Cartia is capable of so it’s best that we have another witch on our side and Penelope happens to be one of the best” Penelope gave Hope a warm smile in a way to say thank you for putting in a good word for her. “Josie could be targeted because maybe she deems Lizzie’s tantrums as unhealthy?” They knew Penelope never liked Lizzie but somehow that made sense and was probably the only logical reason for this situation so they nodded in agreement. “Come on Ric, we have to act before she kidnaps your daughter and eat her alive” 

 

Alaric raised his hand to stop Hope from saying anything else that could scare him even more and finally gave in. “Fine, fine, I’m just so glad that Josie has such amazing friends but it is crucial that no one and i mean no one can know about this, specifically Josie otherwise she would be as good as dead, understood?”. Everyone agreed to meet back in Alaric’s office after class today to discuss possible findings. “Wait, what are you guys doing in the twin’s room?” That reminded them of the main reason why they were here in the first place. “Oh, we need something of Josie to cast a strong protection spell on her, we don’t know when Cartia will attack and we don’t have enough information to kill her so”. Penelope was quick on her feet to the dresser where Josie kept her jewelry and picked one that she knew was used yesterday and handed it to Alaric. “Here, she had used this necklace recently so it’s easier to cast the spell” Hope shook her head, smiling at the not so subtle-ness of Penelope.

 

~

 

Josie Saltzman wasn’t the type to space out in class but with the morning she just had, it was hard to not daydream about her girlfriend. How she turned an early Monday morning to a surprise date, how beautiful she looked in the morning, how delicious her Japanese pancakes were, how she picked the perfect rose, knowing it was Josie’s favourite and how she shamelessly held her hand while walking her to class. Josie was finally going to be someone’s first choice and not going to feel guilty about it, she was finally going to let something good happens to her instead of giving it away to Lizzie like she always does. Josie wasn’t the one to skip class aswell but when she saw her girlfriend walking pass the class window, she wanted to go surprise her and maybe make out in the nearest closet. She excused herself from class, pulling the ‘I have an appointment with the headmaster’ so she could leave as long as she liked and quietly ran after Penelope. 

 

She hid behind the door of the hall’s entrance, ready to jump scare the other girl but another voice stopped her in her track and she stood still to listen. “The protection spell was so bloody strong I used so much of my power, lucky im a tribrid otherwise I would’ve been hit with a bloody nose” What was Penelope doing with Hope? They never really talked before? “Hope, this is not good, this whole situation made me forgot that I promised Josie I would not keep secrets from her and if she ask I can’t lie to her so either way I can’t win in this” Hope saw vulnerability and worries on Penelope Park for the first time since she has known her. She did not know the great Penelope Park has such emotions and weaknesses so she tried to lighten the situation by making a pun. “Well, let’s Hope it doesn’t get to that, we got this Penelope” 

 

Josie didn’t know what to think, she refused to conclude that Penelope was cheating, she was better than that but what could it be? Why would Hope and Penelope shared a secret? Why was it so important that Josie didn’t find out? Why would Penelope do this to her when she fully knew how much Josie hated secrets because of the ones Alaric kept from them. She did not return to class but went back to her room and texted Penelope to meet her there. “Hey beautiful, why aren’t you in class?” Penelope entered the twin’s room, subtly looking around, searching for any sign of Cartia then sat herself onto the bed, infront of Josie. “Just wanted to say thank you and spend some time with you. Are you okay? You look a bit alarmed when you walked in here” Penelope tried to put on a smile and ensured her girlfriend that everything was okay but Josie pushed on, yearning for an answer. “P, you know I hate secrets right, is there anything that you’re not telling me? Anthing at all?” 

 

Penelope contemplated for a moment to find the right words but she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t risk putting Josie in danger so she bit her tongue and lied. “Nope” Josie’s face changed, she hopped off the bed, walking to the other side of the room, creating space between the two. “Penelope, I heard your conversation with Hope earlier” Penelope hopped off the bed to stand up, facing Josie, trying to reach out to the other girl but Josie took a step back and shook her head. “No, you don’t get to touch me when you keep secrets from me, knowing full well that I despise secrets, my dad has already kept enough secrets from me, I don’t need my girlfriend to do it aswell” Penelope tried to hold herself together, she didn’t want to make her cry but tears were already forming in Josie’s eyes and she could tell that Josie was hurt because she broke her promise and lied to her face. 

 

“Josie, there is nothing to tell, we don’t have a secret, please just drop it okay. Trust me” Josie breathed out heavily, trying to control her tears, she could not believe her girlfriend would lie to her like that. “How can I trust you when you literally just lied to my face? I will give you one more chance, what are you not telling me?” Penelope looked to the floor, she bit the inside of her lip, she knew she could not escape this situation with Josie’s stubbornness and she definitely would not let Josie find out so she did what she thought was best. “I want to end this, I don’t want to be with you anymore. There? Are you happy?” Josie was taken back, she did not expect that at all, considering how happy they were just this morning. She tried, she really did try to hold back the tears but they poured on their own, rushing down her cheeks. “Why? What happened? We were just-” Penelope interrupted before she could mention what happened this morning. “Well, things have changed, I don’t want this anymore” Without really giving Josie a proper reason she left the room as quickly as she could before she bursted into tears. 

 

Josie lowered herself to the floor as she watched Penelope walk away through thick tears. Burying her face into the crook of her arm while she hugged her knees against her chest. She moved one hand to hold her chest as it physically ached while she sobbed uncontrollably. This was it, Josie finally understood the feeling when vampires get their heart ripped out. She replayed it over and over again in her head, wondering what she did wrong. What was wrong with her? Why did she think she was good enough for Penelope Park in the first place? Why did she fall for a player, ignoring every warnings and whispers from people around school? 

 

Penelope ran as fast as she could, she didn’t know where to go nor could she see where she was going through the rush of  tears but luckily she ran into Hope. “Hey, hey are you okay? What happened?” Penelope tried to collect herself and wiped the tears off her face. “Nothing, where are you going?” Hope knew something was incredibly wrong because Penelope would never cry or let anyone see her like this but she was in a hurry to exit the school so she reminded herself to go back to that topic when things are sorted. “Well, I actually bumped into our girl Cartia when I was looking for you and she kind of broke every bone in my body when I tried to stop her but the strange thing is while I was on the floor she could’ve easily went to find Josie but she stopped and all of the sudden, winced and left? I might have somehow injured her or something which made her retrieved to the woods so this is our chance now to go finish it off because I found a spell that could literally turn her to dust” 

 

The good news was what Penelope needed at a time like this so she forced a smile and followed Hope to the woods. A locator spell with a piece of Cartia’s clothing that Hope collected from the fight made the girls’ job easier. They had a game plan to use crystals to trap her and finally use the spell from Hope’s dark magic book to vanquish this demon. The plan was easy to execute as the demon was already weakened but the aftermath took both Hope and Penelope out completely. They finally found consciousness and woke up in a different but familiar settings, Alaric’s office. “What were you guys thinking?! You could’ve died in those woods if I didn’t find you guys in time to bring you back for the counselor to do a recovery spell on you!” 

 

Their heads were still pounding and Penelope got a blood nose but they tried to remember every detail to tell him what happened. “Wait, what do you mean she suddenly left? She held her chest and winced aswell? No way, I found a paper that says Cartia would never give up on her prey unless she deems them unhealthy but it also says that she connects herself to the prey to experience what they experience to truly determine if the prey is fit enough for her meal so maybe Josie has fallen sick?” He looked to the girls for confirmation but Penelope just kept her eyes to the ground and Hope looked down to her hands not knowing what to say while she knew something happened between Penelope and Josie. “You girls knew that using black magic could have killed you but you did it anyways to save my daughter and I am forever thankful” He hugged them both with tears in his eyes and let them go back to their rooms to rest, allowing the heroes to skip the next couple of days to heal. 

 

Thanks to being an incredible tribrid, a bit of Hope’s strength already recovered, so she offered to help Penelope back to her room. She tucked the tired witch into bed, sitting upright while she sat on the edge, facing her. “I know something happened between you and Josie and if you need to talk, I’m here, okay?” Not sure if it was the softness and genuineness in Hope’s voice or how drained out she felt, the mention of what happened to her and Josie triggered a switch that made her bursted into tears. Hope watched in surprise as the infamous Penelope Park broke down infront of her. “I broke up with her, I had to Hope, she heard us talking before and demanded an answer because she hates secrets. I broke my promise and I lied to her Hope, yet she gave me another chance to explain myself and we know how stubborn she is, she would chase after this until she finds an answer and I just couldn’t let her do that so I just ended it”

 

She tried to tell Hope through sobs. “You should’ve seen her, she was so broken, her eyes were so sad, what have I done? I never wanted to hurt her, I just want to protect her” Hope slowly wrapped her arms around Penelope for her to lean into the embrace and she did, she needed this, she needed someone to understand and hear her side because she could not possibly tell anyone else the real reason why she broke the heart of the girl she loved. “I love her Hope”. Hope nodded to acknowledge. “I know P, I know, I told you we could die doing the spell and you didn’t even take a second to think about it” Penelope finally let someone in, she allowed herself to be vulnerable for once. She lifted the other side of the blanket, silently asking Hope to stay with her because she didn’t know what she would do if she was left alone. “Hey Hope, I nearly forgot to thank you for risking your life to save Josie, you guys aren’t even friends” Hope chuckled. “Yeah but I did grow up with her and Alaric would be devastated if Josie dies. He kind of took me in when my life turned into shit so this is probably the least I could do for him” Penelope let herself smile a little, thinking about the fact that Josie Saltzman was alive and safe right now and that was all that mattered. 

 

~

 

Crazy how a near death experience can create such bond. Penelope and Hope were closer than anyone else expected. They didn’t physically show affection but from that day onwards, they were always there for each other. “You bloody idiot, of course you would let her get away with hurting you” Hope held her hand over Penelope’s bruise on her chest, created by the hard ball that was thrown by no other than Josie Saltzman when they had their first practice session. “It’s okay, I deserved it. I would take a ball to the chest every Wednesday and Thursday from Josie if it makes her happy” She shook her head and recited a spell that numbed the area so Penelope didn’t have to wince everytime she moved her upper body. “Atleast now I can spend more time with my best friends and the pretty girl that hates my guts”. She shrugged with a smile. 

 


	3. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long hiatus. Uni really kicked my ass and I just been MIA so here is a chapter that might please you that I whipped up at 2am. :))

Josie was already irritated by the usual suspect, Lizzie Saltzman. Of course, she would accidentally reveal to Josie that she didn’t trust her enough to pass her the ball during a game because she was ‘incompetent and a clumsy mess’. She knew she was clumsy but that was uncalled for so she stormed out of the room and went to study in the library. Penelope approached in just the wrong moment. The right person at the wrong time applied to this relationship in every aspect. “What a pretty girl like you doing alone in the library at this hour”. Josie could recognise that voice anywhere so she once again tried to ignore the smirky look her evil ex always gave her, keeping her head down, eyes fixed onto the page like it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen. 

 

“How’s your arm” Penelope was about to reach out to grab the other girl’s arm but she stopped herself mid-action, putting space between them. “I’m not in the mood Park, go away” “I’m your coach, I just want to see you how you’re doing” ”Get away from me! How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to see you” Josie yelled out of anger. Usually this would have fueled Penelope to up to her annoying game but not today, it pained her to hear that the love of-... someone she loved didn’t want to see her. Usually things like this would never have gotten to her but today, she just couldn’t help it. She badly faked a smirk, lowered her head and left the library, even leaving her books behind. Josie breathed out in relief of the disappearance of the ultimate distraction but 20 minutes into her reading, the page started to look blank, their moment replayed in her head, again and again. 

 

How long since she was able to be that close to Penelope? The last time Penelope came up to her in the library was when she got injured and their faces were inches apart. She could smell the sweet Penelope’s scent that was only unique to her and her touch was like fire but soft and smoothing. Something was not right, usually Penelope would press on to get what she wanted, she would not hesitate to tease Josie until she cries but today she just left and luckily Josie caught her face before she swift out of the library and it did not look right. The usual smirk was replaced with a sad smile. The curiosity in Josie rose high, not because she was nosey but something was upsetting Penelope Park? The Devil Incarnate? What could possibly have such impact? Could it be Josie? 

 

“Did she leave to her room? But her books still here!? Did I really upset her that she much?” She talked to herself, gears turning in her head, working to sort out the dilemma of if she should bring Penelope her books… to her room. She has not been there in awhile but she remembered exactly where it was, how could she ever forget when she used to sneak out, running off to Penelope’s room to be the small spoon, in complete comfort and the arms of her ex girlfriend.  “Ugh” She rolled her eyes and pack Penelope’s table, collecting everything into her arms and headed straight to her ex’s room. Things sounded much better in her head when she wasn’t in front of literal hell’s door, she lost all her confidence and doubts started to grow. 

 

“She probably hates me so much why did I even bother doing this but ugh she seemed so upset. I should definitely check on her, it’s not like her to be that upset or let her expression slips like that and my usual yelling shouldn’t affect her that much. It’s what we usually do. No it is definitely something significant” “Wow sherlock you figured all that out by just a look at Penelope Park? Are you sure you’re not a stalker?” The sudden voice brought Josie back to Earth and she jumped, realising that Hope has been standing there listening to her whole analysis. “You know, wandering around in front of her door won’t do anyone any good. Either leave so you don’t get detention or go in and comfort her” Josie looked at Hope with guilt, turned to the door and closed her eyes while knocking, bracing herself. 

 

“Not in the mood, come back tomorrow, whoever it is” “Oh um, just want to return the stuff you forgot at the library. It-it’s me, Josie” Penelope was surprised to hear that voice, that name. “Yeah thanks leave it at the door” No snarky comments, no dirty teasing, nothing, something was really wrong. “Can I come in?” “No” The croakiness in her reply betrayed her, implying that she has been crying. Josie was determined, she cared, she cared so much for Penelope and she could not leave that door until she know everything was okay with her. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay and I am not leaving this door until you let me in, both ways” Penelope let out a breath, knowing full well her ex would not give up so she wiped her tears and slowly approached the door. The sudden opening door caught Josie off guard as she was expecting to be leaning against the door for another hour or two. Penelope caught the clumsy girl just in time which allowed Penelope’s arms to be around Josie again while Josie being fully  engulfed by the other girl’s gentle embrace. 

 

Penelope let go of Josie immediately, putting space between them once again but Josie got closer and held her face up with both hands. Penelope avoided looking at the other girl in the eyes, she didn’t want Josie to see her like this so she turned her head to escape from Josie’s grip and walked towards her bed, letting her back to face Josie. “What are you doing?” “Something seems off, I just want to make sure you’re okay” It wasn’t like Penelope to yell, especially at Josie Saltzman but she turned around and spoke with so much bitter in her tone. “Why would you care? What are you and Lizzie planning this time? I said I’m not in the fucking mood” “Because I care okay?! Yeah sorry I’m that idiot that still care for the girl that broke my fucking heart. I care! So fucking much, I won’t be able to sleep if I know you’re upset. I don’t want you to be” The honest confession truly caught Penelope by surprise which led to tears pouring down her cheeks, leaving her speechless. “Josie, I-“ 

 

“I’ll leave but know that I’m here for you” She slowly walked to the door, in hope that Penelope would ask her to stay and her prayers were answered when the door suddenly shut before she could reach for it. She turned and saw a broken Penelope Park, for the first time, ever. The great cold hearted devil was standing by her bed, shaking from tears with her face in her hands. “Come here” as she held onto Penelope and led them to her bed, tucking them both in sitting up with their backs against the headboard and their legs under the thick blanket. Being an arm length away from Penelope was hard, she just wanted to reach out and touch her but pride and fear were at play. They stayed silent, especially Josie, she wanted to leave room for Penelope to talk whenever she was ready and once again, things went her ways when Penelope finally settled with the last sob.

 

“Today was the day my father left us and being shouted at to get away by y-..um kinda threw me off. I knew I shouldn’t have left the room today but I told myself I could deal with it like a normal person and act ordinary but clearly my weak ass can’t get over something that happened years ago. Don’t worry about me, I’ll just sleep it off. Sorry for the trouble” Josie listened and nodded but her last couple of sentences made Josie speak words that she didn’t think would come out of her mouth again. “Penelope Park, you’re the strongest person I know and it was my fault for going off at you for caring about my injury, you caught me in a bad mood and I know it’s no excuse to speak to someone like that but I am truly sorry. Is there anything I could do to make it up to you”. Josie knew it was a sensitive topic so she just apologised and offered any possible comfort she could give and didn’t question any further, knowing full well how closed off Penelope was. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, can we just watch a good funny movie” “What about Brooklyn Nine Nine” Josie gave her a soft smile and set up the laptop in front of them to Netflix. She knew this was Penelope’s favourite show and no doubt to bring a smile to her face. Of course, she never forgot how beautiful Penelope was when she genuinely smile but she has not seen it in awhile so she couldn't help but stare. “You’re not watching” “Oh.. ah sorry I yeah.. watching now” Penelope knew the effect she has on Josie so she revealed a bigger smile and shook her head. “What?” “Oh, nothing, come here” She knew this would mean nothing in the morning but right now she just wanted comfort so she got closer and opened her arm for Josie to fall into and Josie quietly obeyed. They went into their usual cuddle position that was too familiar to them both. Josie laying on Penelope’s chest with half of her body on top while her arm fit perfectly around her waist. Half of Penelope’s face rested on top of Josie’s hairline and forehead, allowing her to see the screen and also smell the other girl’s hair while having her arm down Josie’s back, drawing circles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if yall want smut next chapter, im considering it but not sure. And also let me know how you feeling about the fic and share it around!


	4. Sorry Not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to tease jkskakaklad yall going to hate me

“Hey that movie was shit, do you want to watch another one?” “Yeah it really was, feel like I wasted 2 hours of my life when I could be doing something productive” Of course, a nerd like Josie would think about productivity while relaxing. “Oh yeah, like what?” The curious smirk got Josie to look down to Penelope lips and she couldn't take it anymore. The sweet memories she had on this very bed, how close they were sitting and just the comfort she felt in the moment made her move closer and closer to the other girl. “Josie, what are you doing” It stopped Josie in her track and she looked up into Penelope’s eyes with desperation and not wants but needy eyes. “Penelope, I-“ 

 

It was like Penelope could read her mind of the thoughts she didn’t want to say out loud but she desperately needed Penelope. Her eyes closed when Penelope’s lips crashed onto hers and her body quickly responded to the familiar sensation by wrapping her arm around Penelope’s waist. She missed this, the softness of Penelope’s skin, the way her lips moved against hers and how their tongues complement one another. Penelope moved her hand from Josie’s waist to her ass and grabbed it firmly which made the girl gasped in surprise. Penelope has not touch her like that in awhile so she couldn’t help but to worry about how wet she was getting. 

 

Josie couldn’t take it anymore so she got on top, sitting in Penelope’s lap, both hands in her hair, feeling the soft waves that she jealously burned off. With them both sitting up right and Josie infront of her, Penelope has full access to her body so she moved her hands up Josie’s sides and undo her bras. Feeling both breasts in her hands, she needed to taste them so she moved from Josie’s lips to her jawline, kissing slowly, making sure she didn’t miss any spot, giving her ear a little bite before moving down her neck. Josie loved neck kisses, especially Penelope’s open mouth kisses that sometimes leave more than just a red mark. Josie knew what Penelope wanted to get to so she moved back slightly and took her top off, Penelope gasped to the sight of them, she thought she would never be able to see them again. 

 

She grabbed one in her hand and one in my her mouth. The taste of her soft skin and her hard nipple made Penelope felt dizzy so she closed her eyes and focused on her sucking. She opened her eyes to look up at Josie, who has been watching her with so much pleasure. She started to lick around the hard nipple then flicking it with her tongue faster and faster while watching Josie’s eyes roll back and her brows furrowed together. Moving her hand up from Josie’s breast to her mouth to brush slightly across her bottom lip with her thumb then inserting it into her mouth fully while the other fingers wrapped around her jaw. Penelope switched her attention to the other breast and moved her other free hand from Josie’s ass to lower, reaching her lower lips from behind, feeling her fingers up and down Josie’s center, making her moan known with Penelope’s thumb still in her mouth. 

 

Penelope could feel how wet the other girl’s was through the thin tights she was wearing. She stopped her movements and looked up to Josie while having her hands on her skirt, asking if she could remove it which was replied with an eager nod so they returned to each other lips’ while removing all fabric that was standing between their skin. They switched so that Josie was laying on her back, prompting herself up on her elbows watching Penelope kneel in front her, spreading herself out, revealing the dripping center that Penelope was craving for. Penelope looked at the wet lips that have been dripping because of her then she looked at Josie who was biting her lower lip, impatiently waiting. She didn’t waste anytime, diving directly into Josie’s center, licking up everything that was Josie then focusing on what Josie needed the most, circles on her clit. The pleasure was driving Josie crazy, she dropped down from her elbows, her head thrown back into pillows, one hand gripping the sheet and the other in Penelope’s hair. 

 

Her moans were getting louder and louder and she just wanted to scream when Penelope inserted her tongue inside her, moving it in and out like how her fingers would. “Baby please fuck me” She cried out and Penelope returned a knowing smirk so she went back to Josie’s upper lips while keeping her fingers circling the other girl’s clit. Josie could feel the tip of the other girl’s finger touching her opening and she was snatched out of it, the sweet dream that she was having in her ex’s bed, who was sleeping next to her. The sudden realisation got Josie to sit up and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She could feel how wet she really was in real life and she couldn’t believe herself of having a wet dream of her evil ex. She laid back down with her back  to Penelope and tried to even out of her breath. 


	5. Gameroom

 

The squad was planning on a game night with board games and couple of rounds of billard and since no one can really drink yet, they each ate a bit of some edible cookie, just enough to feel afloat while being able to act ordinary around other students. Josie seemed to be distracted most of the time thanks to her seating arrangement. Sitting with Penelope Park in her eye shot for most of the night made her lose a couple of rounds of cards. It was all Penelope’s fault, of course, how could she not fantasise about her crazy hot ex girlfriend? “What’s with you Josie? Did you eat more than one cookie?” Lizzie snapped her out of her bubble but she kept her eyes on the dark hair girl. Penelope looked incredibly cute in her grey hoodie and sport tights and Josie had to admired from across the room. “No no just a little space out sorry” Lizzie stood up with a light bulb turning on expression. “Oh you know what? I’m getting sick of these cards already, let’s do something more moving! To the pool table!” Josie’s eyes could not go any wider, the pool table was right next to where Penelope and her crew were chilling so she for sure would need to interact with ‘her’. 

 

She blew out the breath she was holding onto when they got to the table, she didn’t want to look stupid in front of Penelope and her friends since everyone knew their history, especially Penelope’s friends. Penelope gave her a cute nod when they made eye contact but she knew better to approach Josie when she knew Lizzie was a bit high and could attack her any moment. Josie smiled back and thanks to the edible, she was starstrucked, she thought she moved away already but she was still standing there looking like a lovesick puppy, smiling back at Penelope. Luckily, Hope stood up and saved Josie from looking dumb, she came and hugged her then whispered. “Careful Josie, you look like you’re inlove with Penelope and Lizzie is staring at you”. Hope gave Lizzie a nod, she knew she has to make sacrifices for her best friend so she came over and be extremely nice to Lizzie. “Hey Lizzie, you look cute tonight, new haircut?” Usually on other days, Lizzie would’ve easily let out a rude comeback but because she has been grumpy the whole day due to the fact that no one noticed her new haircut once and Hope knew straight away with a glance she was somehow at peace with whatever fuel they had. 

 

“Oh thanks! Got it a couple of inches shorter, thanks for noticing Hope” She glared at Josie and MG for not noticing and they lowered their eyelines to avoid it. “Oh Josie, are you sure you know how to play pool? Last time you played the stick went across the room” Hope pointing at the table while the boys set up the balls. “Hm yes?” She immediately changed her expression to confident when she could see Penelope and her friends were watching from the corner of her eye. “Yes I can, you wanna bet some money on it?” Hope giggled and she nudged Lizzie’s arm, signalling a team up. “If this involves money then I might need help, Lizzie, you up?” Lizzie smiled evilly and nodded without a pause while Josie looked around to see who she could team up with and before MG could speak, Penelope appeared behind Josie, putting some money onto the table. “I’m in if you are okay with that Josie, I know a little about pool” She looked up and winked at her best friend Hope, thanking her for this opportunity to hangout with Josie. Josie was not in the right mind to protest against her true desires so she went along and put some money into the pile. “$100, MG, referee, you guys start since y’all probably suck”. The game has been going on for longer than expected as half of the players were somewhat high so they were all a bit slow. 

 

Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear while they were bent over the table, trying to eye the ball. “Are you sure you can see the ball? Do you want me to take the shot?” She knew Josie was high, she has been with her a couple of times like this before and she knew Josie would get handsy and incredibly slow at times and she has been staring at the shot for a good 5 minutes. “Josie! Take the shot!” Lizzie shouted at her which didn’t help so Penelope stood over Josie, guiding her with her body pressed against the other girl, hand holding onto Josie’s and face inches away. Josie turned to look at Penelope because she couldn’t believe how close they were, it was like they could not get any closer but Josie wanted to get closer. Penelope took the shot using Josie’s body and with her accuracy, the ball sunk right into the far left corner of the table. She smiled and removed her body from Josie which made the other girl upsetly grunt. “What was that?” Josie only shook her head and looked away, she was scared she would do something stupid if they made eye contact while standing so close. 

 

It was the other team’s turn so they stood by the table and watched. Josie slipped her hand in Penelope’s back pocket like how she used to when they would stand next to each other. Josie liked to be in contact with her, regardless where they were or what they were doing, Josie would somehow find a way to touch Penelope, either just a simple hand touch, having her arm around her or leaving her hand on her thigh. Penelope’s body jumped at the sudden intimate contact but didn’t pull away because she, herself, miss it too much. She stood even closer to Josie when her hand was guided to Josie’s waist, wrapping her arm around the taller girl. Josie felt safe being held by Penelope. Josie turned her head to smile at her but her bubble was popped by Lizzie’s annoying shout. “Hey! Get off my sister and shoot your shot already!” Josie shook her head, saying how she cannot stand straight, the room is crooked so she needed the leaning support. Penelope looked down and smile at the floor, questioning herself to why would she think that Josie wanted to get close again, she just needed standing aid. 

 

“Yeah I feel that, Lizzie has been leaning on me for the past 30 minutes, if I wasn’t supernaturally strong, I would’ve fell over” Lizzie looked at Hope with wide eyes. “Are you calling me fat Mikealson?!” Everything happened so damn fast, the table completely turned and flipped towards the other team. If Penelope wasn’t sober, she wouldn’t have had the reflex to spellcast the table to move sideway across the room, luckily, everyone had already gone back to their dorms so the room was basically empty. “No no, I didn’t mean that” Lizzie bursted out crying and even worse when she saw the gameroom, half destroyed, this was it, a breakdown, Hope was no stranger to mental breakdowns and she knew exactly what to do. Hope signalled Penelope to take Josie back to her room to avoid the wrath while she calm Lizzie down. “You sure you’re safe here? Lizzie could get really physically, you’ve seen what Lizzie did to that player from the other school when they pissed her off” “I’m a tribrid, I’m sure I can somehow handle Lizzie Saltzman, now go take Josie back to yours before shit gets worse” She turned to a very spaced out Josie, she was still processing what was happening to the room. 

 

“Come on Josie, game is over, let’s go binge watch in my room, we can watch whatever you want okay” Josie was too excited that Penelope asked her to hang out that she totally forgot about her twin and Hope on the floor. “Oh yay”  Penelope tucked Josie sitting upright in bed and sat an arm length away to give the girl some space. “What are you doing?” Penelope didn’t look up from her laptop, trying to bring up Netflix, clicking onto horror. “Setting up a horror movie like you wanted. Insidious?” Josie left her spot and moved so that she was half laying on Penelope, moving her arm so it would wrap around her shoulders and her head on Penelope’s chest. “You want me to watch a scary movie this far away from you? Are you trying to kill me?” Penelope didn’t protest, she giggled and kissed Josie’s head, leaving her face there for a moment to get a noseful of the smell of Josie’s hair. Josie slipped her hand under Penelope’s top, feeling the smooth skin under her touch she held her breath, waiting for Penelope to stop her but she didn’t so she continue to slide it to the side of Penelope’s waist, how could she get even closer when she was already basically lying on top of Penelope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants actual detail smut continue on from this? im taking suggestions as previously people have said yes to it but some rather them making up first so i dont know. they will talk i promise but who is keen for smutty smut real one this time i aint playing. leave a comment yall. 
> 
> yall can also come yell at me about how bad yall want it @linhdontlikeyou on twitter. may the strongest win


	6. Payback

 

Josie’s fingers were circling the side of Penelope’s body and she could feel the spot heating up so she paused the movie to look up at Penelope. “P, you okay? You’re getting really warm” Penelope looked back with such lust that made Josie felt a type of way. “Yeah I’m okay, your hand is distracting, let’s get back to the movie though” Penelope could not make another mistake that would make Josie hate her even more, she was on Josie’s good side, she cannot mess up, don’t do it Penelope, do not look at her lips like you want to suck onto them. Of course her eyes would betray her as they lowered to the other girl’s full lips and her thirst made her lick her lips like Josie’s lips were a cup of water she found in Sahara. Josie knew that look, she knew Penelope wanted to kiss her but to be sure she wanted to wait for Penelope to make the first move so she wouldn’t seem so desperate for her. “But I want to play” She used her signature pout that could move mountains and the table has finally turned, it was time for her to torture the great Penelope Park. 

 

“Don’t give me that look” Penelope moved her eyes to the screen to avoid the temptation. “What look Penelope?” Josie moved closer so that her breath was hot on Penelope’s neck and she could feel the other girl’s body shivered. She placed a soft barely touching kiss on Penelope’s jaw which made the other girl pulled away immediately. “Josie stop it, what are you doing?” Has she been reading the vibe wrong? She thought Penelope wanted her, what an idiot. “Sorry, I just wanted to tease you” Penelope covered her face with her hands and shook her head. “Why would you want to do that? Josie, you know I want you and if you don’t want to make a mistake that you will regret in the morning, I advise you stop whatever game you’re playing” Josie lifted an eyebrow and moved closer so that her lips were inches away from Penelope and she whispered. “And what if I do?” That was it, it broke Penelope and she leaned forward to capture Josie’s lip with her own. Josie usually let Penelope take the lead but not this time, with all these sexual frustrations her ex has been inflicting on her she had to take charge over Penelope. 

 

She lightly pushed Penelope’s shoulders towards the bed so that the other girl would lay on her back while she positioned herself sitting on top, just below her waist. She grabbed Penelope’s hand to place on her breast, meanwhile, she moved her hips, grinding on top of Penelope. Penelope popped up from the bed to sit up right to kiss Josie, who was sitting in her lap. Josie gasped when Penelope sucked on her bottom lip a little harder than usual and Penelope gasped when she felt the sweet warm tongue that the other girl had slid into her mouth. She let out a soft moan that made Josie’s center wetter. Before Penelope could get to Josie’s exposed neck, she was pushed to the bed, both arms pressed hard into the bed as her wrists were being held down by Josie’s firm hands. Josie lowered her body to lay on Penelope while putting her tongue on the other girl’s jaw, licking from her chin to her ear, making Penelope’s hips to buck up. “Josie, please” Josie didn’t pause, she couldn’t stop, she spoke between kisses leading down from Penelope’s neck to her chest. “Please what? Tell me what you want me to do to you” It was too late, she couldn’t back out now, Josie got her frustrated and trapped under her body so she swallowed her pride and whispered with desperation in her eyes. “Please touch me baby” 

 

“Oh, didn’t you say you wanted to continue with the movie earlier? Maybe we should get back to it” Josie smiled maliciously and got off of Penelope. Penelope would never pressure Josie to do something she didn’t want to so how could she protest other than wide eyes and mouth opened in disbelief. Penelope shook her head, could not believe all the time she tortured Josie, karma would come back to hit her like this. “Whatever you want Josette” “No swap with me I want to sit behind you” Penelope obeyed, at least she got to be cuddled by Josie. They repositioned the laptop in front of them with Penelope’s body facing it, her back against Josie’s front and Josie’s arms wrapped around her like a bearhug from the back. The movie played again but no one was really paying attention, Josie started to place soft kisses on Penelope’s neck at first then got a bit harder with every bite and suck but would sooth it out with a gentle kiss after. With one hand on Penelope’s breast and the other sliding up and down the inside of her thigh, Penelope’s center was dripping by this point. Josie kept her mouth sucking onto the girl’s shoulder while she removed both pants and undies out of the way. Penelope automatically spread out for Josie’s hand to slide between her legs. Her head threw back when she felt Josie’s fingers easing the spot that has been aching the most. 

 

“Fuck you’re wet, all this for me?” “Can you blame me?” she turned her head to kiss Josie, putting her tongue inside for Josie to suck. Her hand came up to hold onto Josie’s hair with her head thrown back again when Josie started to circle her clit. Josie went lower and lower, to Penelope’s opening and collected everything that was Penelope on her fingers and lifted them up to her mouth for a taste. Josie knew Penelope was watching so she sucked on her wet fingers as slow as she could which made Penelope swallowed hard. She put her fingers back to where Penelope needed her but moving much faster this time. Playing with her clit in a circular motion at first then 8-figure to also reach her wet opening. “Jo please, fuck me, please” She missed this, being close and intimate with Josie was the one thing she could not live without and somehow she has been barely surviving. “Only if you beg for it” “Josie! Please fuck me baby I can’t take it anymore, please” Penelope couldn’t even finish her sentence when she felt the rush of pleasure from Josie’s finger being inserted firmly inside her. She held in her cry, knowing full well that the students from next door could hear her if she moans too loudly so she let out soft ones in Josie’s ear. 

 

“Shh” Josie knew Penelope would not be able to hold it in so she brought her other hand up to cover Penelope’s mouth before she added another finger into her. Penelope’s body buck up in pleasure as Josie’s fingers slid in and out of her like how she liked it. The moans were muffled by Josie’s hand and she loved the sight in front of her. One of Penelope’s hand went straight to the bed sheet and the other one to Josie’s hair, holding it back firmly. Her grib got tighter when Josie brought the other hand down to play with her clit while kept fucking Penelope with the other one. “Baby I’m going to cum so hard, oh my god, Josie” “Cum for me” The rush of pleasure was too much, Penelope exploded in Josie’s arms and Josie did not stop her movements until Penelope came down from her high. They both sat back and tried to catch their breaths. “That was evil” Penelope laughed while shaking her head. “Really? Was it a lot of work? You know what would be better? You lying on your back, can you do that for me Penelope?” There it was again, that look, how could Penelope say no to it? She laid back, legs straight and hands on her stomach, trying her hardest to even out her breathing. She jumped to her elbows to look down when Josie put herself between Penelope’s legs, spreading them out. 

 

“Oh g-” Before Penelope could let out the last word, Josie dived right into the dripping center that she has been craving. Usually she would play a little first but she needed to taste Penelope so badly that her tongue went straight to the opening, licking up everything that was Penelope then inserting it and flicking it to hit Penelope’s g-spot. “Josie, oh my god” She couldn’t speak, moans were taking over and she could feel herself cumming again so she held onto the poor bed sheets while her hips involuntarily bucked up from the bed. She hit her climax the second time with one of the best ogasm she has ever had and this time, it was loud, she was pretty sure anyone could hear it if they were awake but luckily it was late and the door was closed. Josie wiped her mouth to reveal a grin that said ‘I just gave this girl the best orgasm of her life’. She came to lay next to Penelope, cuddling her, tangling their legs together. “Your legs are shaking Penelope” Penelope replied by kissing Josie, tasting herself in the process, but was interrupted by Josie’s firm hands pushing her away. “Nuh uh, it’s late, let’s sleep” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posie is endgame i said what i said idgaf where penelope's going POSIE IS E N D G A M E


End file.
